


No one Knows

by green_orca



Series: By Arrangement [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, High School, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_orca/pseuds/green_orca
Summary: Prequel to By Arrangement.How Makoto and Sousuke first met, and how their first relationship developed. How will Makoto deal with his feelings for Sousuke due to knowing his family's traditional future path for him?





	1. Realising the Future.

**The idea of marriage…**

During Makoto’s life he had attended a number of family weddings, all were lavish affairs with no expense spared. The married couple were the picture of happiness and full of exciting promise for the future. Makoto has seen the joy of married life through his parents, how strong their relationship was and how their personalities complimented each other so well. It was not until Makoto was able to understand the concept of marriage that his parents sat him down and explained the Tachibana family tradition. Within the Tachibana family it was custom for the parents to find a suitable partner for their child and with the blessing of both families organise the wedding.

Makoto sat on the sofa and nodded his understanding to his parents, although he knew what they meant, he did not really grasp the whole concept as he was only a child and marriage was a far off event in his mind. However, on returning to school the following day Makoto was quietly pondering what his parents had told him.

“Makoto.” came a sharp voice.

Looking over, he saw Haru, his best friend staring at him, with an expression what Makoto could only read as concern. “Yes, Haru?” he replied.

“Quiet’” was Haru’s simple response.

Makoto sighed “It’s nothing.”

“What?” pressed Haru, and intensifying his glare at Makoto.

Running his hands into his hair, Makoto told Haru what his parents had told him the previous day.

“Silly Makoto” chided Haru “That is the future, and it seems easy to me, they find someone for you.”

Smiling at the logic of his best friend and deciding that it was an event far in the future he nodded his agreement.”You are right Haru. My parents will organise everything.”

And with that the matter for the time begin was forgotten.

* * *

**Realising the Future…**

A few years later and Makoto is now in his final year of high school. During the intervening years, the Tachibana’s had met a number of families but his parents had not found a suitable match that they felt complimented Makoto’s gentle spirit and caring nature.

Throughout middle and high school, Makoto had a number of girls confess their affection for him, however, knowing his family tradition he kindly rejected each offer. During this time, Makoto also realised that he had not felt any attraction to any of the girls that had approached him, or really any girl. Tilting his head to the side and propping it up on his hand “Gou is cute, as is her friend.” thought Makoto, thinking about the most recent confession he had received. “But I don’t want to date them, maybe it is knowing my parents are looking for the one.”

“Makoto.” said an expressionless voice next to him. “You are thinking too much again.”

Glancing to his side Makoto could see Haru. “Just wondering about things.” he replied in a slightly gloomy voice.

“Not right for you.” came Haru’s cryptic reply. The boys had remained close friends throughout their childhood, forging a relationship where they seemed to be almost telepathic. The actual reality was that the boys were very in tune with the other through the years spent together, and were able to read the slight changes in demeanour and inflection in speech. Makoto raised his eyebrows in a silent reply.

“Someone out there is perfect for you.” came Haru's response.

“I guess you are right.” said a more cheerful Makoto.

Later that same day the first joint practice with Samezuka was scheduled, the small team from Iwatobi had reforged it’s relationship with Rin and the captains of the two teams had developed a training schedule to share idea and develop some friendly competition. Walking out onto the poolside, Makoto looked round for Rin, his eyes scanned the area and stopped on a tall figure just behind his red haired friend. A small intake of breath from Makoto was all it took for him to realise that his future was going to come crashing down around him. Wide green eyes took in the sight before him, the muscular figure of the boy, the slightly tanned skin and dark hair, Makoto felt his heart speed up as he drank in the view before him. Before he had time to look away, he saw the tall boy turn as Rin pointed them out and dazzling teal eyes met his own, Makoto’s heart rate shot up another notch as his gaze was held. Blushing furiously, half at being caught staring and half at the feeling spreading through his chest all Makoto could do was look away, but not before catching the small quirk of the mouth that crossed the other boy’s face.

“Oi, Makoto.” shouted Rin making Makoto raise his head to see that his red haired friend and new swimmer were walking towards him. As the three meet up together, Makoto gets the opportunity to see the tall, dark haired boy close up, on inspection he seems a little familiar, but before Makoto gets the chance to think Rin continues.

“Don’t know if you remember Yamazaki Sousuke, he has just transferred back here.”

“Of course, nice to meet you Yamazaki.” Makoto said, his bright smile appearing on his face and giving a slight bow.

“Tachibana.” acknowledged Sousuke giving an incline of his head in polite greeting but letting his eyes linger on Makoto longer that would have been deemed appropriate, seeming to enjoy the red that started to creep onto Makoto's face at the attention. Unable to look away, Makoto continued to gaze into the deep, teal eyes that were on level with his own and wondered why this boy was still looking at him. 

“Right.” called out Rin, calling all the swimmers to attention and pulling the two taller swimmers back to the present events. “Let’s get swimming.” And before the last word came out of Rin’s mouth, a quiet lap of the water had Makoto turning to see Haru slip silently into the pool.

“Some things never change.” muttered Sousuke as he turned to make his way to the lanes designated for the Samezuka squad, giving Makoto a final backward glance.

Makoto let out a puff of air to calm his rapidly beating heart, he turned to crouch down by his kit to grab a water bottle to distract him further and allow himself time to cool down. From this vantage point Makoto could see Sousuke stretching his shoulders and arms before entering the pool. The strain of the muscles being extended, and the ripple of the skin due to the activity made Makoto’s heart skip a beat. Running his hand through his hair, Makoto gave himself a talking to. “He is just new, that is all, it was exciting to see someone from back in the day.” Looking back towards the lane where Sousuke was positioned his eyes locked with those of the muscular swimmer, realising that he had been caught staring a small blush appeared on Sousuke’s cheeks before he quickly looked away.

"Was he looking at me?” thought Makoto, but then feeling a splash of water on his back he turned to see his team mates looking at him from the pool.

“You getting in?” asked Nagisa.

“Be right there, just getting this.” as he held up his water bottle, pushing all thoughts of those piercing teal eyes and strong physique out of his mind as he made his way to the pool.


	2. Confessions...of a sort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming sessions and showers.
> 
> Lingering glances across the pool and Sousuke learns more about Makoto.

**Sideways glances…**

Throughout the session Makoto could not help but look over to find the tall Samezuka swimmer, he would watch him power up and down the pool using dynamic strokes that set him apart from the rest of the boys.

“Makoto, what are you doing?”” called over Nagisa as he watched their team captain quickly turn his head to look at the training regime.

“Just checking over the schedule.” replied Makoto, taking one last glance in the direction of the swimmer that had invaded his thoughts.

Pushing off from the wall, Makoto continued with his session, his strong arms pulling him through the water. In his rush to avert the attention from where he has been staring, the backstroker had not noticed a teal eyed boy eyeing him up from across the lanes. Sousuke was enjoying the view of the tall Iwatobi captain, how his stroke cut forcefully through the water, he watched as the muscles moved fluidly with each action. A float bounced off the back of his head as he was sharply brought back to reality, and being eternally grateful that he was not only in the water that was hiding his lower half but also of the tight legskins, as the muscular body of the green eyed boy sent a warm sensation through him, straight to his groin.

“Oi, Sousuke, you swimming or what?” berated Rin over the lanes, as he watched his best friend daydreaming.

“Bloody hell Rin. No need.” shouted back Sousuke, rubbing his head. Taking one quick glance back in the direction that Makoto was swimming, he repositioned his goggles and set off on his next set.

Some time later, Makoto has completed his session and was relaxing on the poolside, analysing the team’s times for the day. He was pleased that everyone was improving, the added bonus of swimming with Samezuka gave everyone a competitive edge to be the top ranking swimmer in their respective disciplines. Looking up from the clipboard that Gou had handed to him, commenting on their progress, Makoto was able to see the dark haired swimmer pull himself from the pool. The muscles flexing under the skin, water droplets falling from those toned shoulders as he climbed out.

“Oh God!” thought Makoto, running his hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face before letting it fall back into place. “Why do I feel like this every time I look at him?”

“Makoto?” said a voice next to him “Are you listening?”

“Yes Gou, could you just repeat the last bit please.”

“I was saying that we need to add in more sprint work in the next few weeks to build up everyone’s speed and endurance.”

“OK, sounds good.” Makoto replied, as his eyes followed the dark haired boy walk down the poolside, watching each shift of his body, appreciating the tall, muscular form of the butterfly swimmer. “Oh no, no, no.” the thoughts from Makoto’s mind screamed at the realisation that he was feeling all hot and bothered, wanting to find out if Sousuke was as ripped as he looked, and whether those lips were soft when they touched his. “I like Yamazaki, as in like, like.” continued the backstroker’s inner monologue.  
What Makoto had failed to notice during his epiphany was the look on Sousuke’s face as the green eyed captain ran his hand through his hair. Teal eyes watched the Iwatobi swimmer, who looked distracted despite Gou speaking directly to him. The same eyes widened, the pupils becoming dark as they took in the movement of Makoto raking his hair from his face before letting it fall back. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Sousuke muttered “When did Tachibana become so hot?”

“What was that?” a sharp voice asked.

“Nothing Rin.” came the reply, the teal eyes still following the tall boy, who was now responding the Gou. “I am off to get changed.” with a final glance in Makoto’s direction, Sousuke began to walk towards the changing area.

* * *

**Shower confessions…**

After completing his session, Makoto looked around to see that apart from Haru and Rin the pool was empty. Casting a glance over his shoulder after exiting the water he could see the pair still racing ferociously, no indication from either swimmer that they was planning on stopping any time soon. Knowing that the two race addicts would be a while, Makoto walked to the changing rooms, on entering he saw the last of the Samezuka team leave along with Rei and Nagisa waving a cheery goodbye in his direction.

Reaching his designated locker, he leant his forehead against it, the cool metal giving relief to his warm skin. The session having made him exert a lot of energy but nothing out of the ordinary, however, the addition of the tall, butterfly swimmer has sent Makoto’s mind into orbit. Breathing deeply to calm his unusually stormy mind, the Iwatobi captain straightened up and opened his locker to remove his shower kit, and depositing his cap and goggles. Walking towards the shower are, the backstroker was deep in thought “Do I find him attractive?” not noticing there was a shower still running. Sighing deeply and messing his hair with his hand, he muttered quietly.

“Do I like him?”

The movement next to him caused Makoto to whip round in fright as he believed he was alone. “Yamazaki!” he stammered out, the object of his unease right beside him in the showers, his face flushed red at wondering if Sousuke had caught his last comment.

“I thought you had already left.”

“Tachibana.” acknowledged the butterfly swimmer, a small smirk appearing on his face at Makoto’s reaction to his presence and intrigued at the statement that the tall boy had uttered moments before. 

During his first year at high school, Sousuke had realised that he was attracted to both genders, that was tipped towards the male sex. The dark haired teen had enjoyed watching Makoto swim in the pool, taking in the curve of his back when throwing himself back in a start, the muscular arms cutting through the water, along with the powerful kick that propelling him, creating a stylish, yet dynamic backstroke. Sousuke had appreciated the view that he had throughout the session and was more than pleased that every now and again he saw the gentle boy looking in his direction, giving him a good idea about who Makoto had been thinking about.

“Rin and Nanase still in the pool?” enquired Sousuke trying to gauge how much time they had alone.

“Yes, they were looking pretty intense. I will check on them once I am changed. I will probably have to drag Haru out.” replied Makoto as he put his head under the running showers, appreciating the hot water soothing his aching muscles. Raising his hands to his face, the green eyed boy moved them up to his hair to push it back into the steaming jet.

“Arrrr.” a contented sigh left Makoto’s throat as the water caressed his body, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of the shower.

Sharp teal eyes were focused on each movement made by the other boy, at the audible sign Sousuke found that his legskins were becoming tighter. Taking in the taut body of the backstroker, a slow heat started to build in the Samezuka student, the hot water generating a cloud of steam that was wrapped around Makoto like a lover. Biting his lip, the dark haired boy was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him, never had he wanted another person more.

Sousuke had always maintained a careful distance from people that he had been attracted to, never confessing or getting close to them, it was too difficult. However, the Iwatobi captain in close proximity to him, only in legskins, with his muscles dancing under his skin as the jet of water massaged him, the guttural sighs leaving his lips at the pleasure of the shower, Sousuke found his self control was at its limit, scrubbing his hands through his hair and closing his eyes to rid himself of the view before him, unfortunately his mind had other ideas and had burnt the images of the green eyed boy into his brain which was now playing the scenes over and over to torture him further. Acting on instinct and against his better judgment, Sousuke stepping close to the showering boy leaned in, startled green eyes snapped open as he heard a low voice in his ear.

“So who is it that you like?” taking the chance that it was him.

A bright red blush crept onto Makoto’s face as soon as the question had left the other boy’s mouth.

“.......No one, it was nothing.” stammered out a very flustered Makoto, horrified that he had been heard, and intensified by the closeness of the one that he had been thinking about. “No, no, no.” cried out the green eyed swimmer’s mind for the second time that day. “He can’t know!” And raised his hands to cover his face.

Pulling back, Sousuke had not expected the reaction that he received, he had anticipated a blush and some futile grasping for an excuse but not the look of mortification that adorned the gentle face of the boy in front of him.

“Hey, hey.” he said softly, hoping to rescue the situation. “ I was just teasing, you looked distracted earlier.”

Slowly, hands moved down Makoto’s face revealing clear green eyes that betrayed the turmoil bubbling away behind them. Cautious eyes focused on the dark haired boy in from of him, the intense gaze laying bare the thought process that was taking place.

Quietly Makoto began to speak. “I was distracted, there is someone who I think I like, it is the first time I think that I have liked anyone like that, but it does not matter.”

“What do you mean, it does not matter?” pressed the other boy, intrigued by the response and wanting to know more, especially if he was the person.

“The short version is that my family will be arranging my marriage for me. I know it is an outdated practice, but it is tradition and I am happy about it. I don’t want to get involved with anyone to break it off, it would be too cruel for both of us.” A faint blush crept back onto Makoto’s face as he thought about having to remain a virgin until he was married.

“And?” asked Sousuke, sensing there was more to add taking in the flushed cheeks.

“I have to abstain until I am married.” was the quick reply, the hands once again covering his hand. “So you see, it does not matter. Go ahead, say it.”

Quirking his eyebrows in surprise Sousuke was unsure of what to say, not understanding what Makoto was implying. 

“..?”

“The whole arranged marriage bit, staying pure and so on. Get it out of your system.” replied Makoto, bracing himself for the ridicule that was to come.

Realisation spread across the dark haired boy’s face as he understood, Makoto had just laid bare his soul and was expecting him to laugh at his situation. Placing one hand on the other boy’s shoulder and squeezing gently.  
“Oh God, you have it all wrong.” 

“...” the usual gentle green eyes going from defensive to now looking confused.

“I understand.” Sousuke said quietly. “Let’s get out of here, I will tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hard to write this, I seem to have lost my way a little with this chapter so I am not overly happy with it. I will go back over it to find any errors soon, please comment if you find any really horrific ones lurking in there.
> 
> Hopefully, I will get back into the swing of writing both stories soon. Real life is giving me a beating at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.


	3. We share a secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke lets Makoto in on his own secret.

**A secret shared…**

The two swimmers found a secluded spot away from the building that housed the pool, it was a quiet place sheltered by the surrounding trees with a small clearing for a few picnic benches. During the day it was a prime location due to the shade provided by the foliage and the measure of privacy it gave, but due to the time of day the school grounds were deserted giving the boys a perfect venue not to be overheard or seen from the main footpath.

The area was lit by a dim streetlamp that was just warming up in the early evening light, the beam casting shadows across the ground, a small breeze tickled the damp hair of both boys as they sat at one of the tables.

Looking at the green-eyed boy in front of him with his head hanging low and sunken shoulder making him seem far smaller and more fragile than he actually was, Sousuke realise that he was the first person, with the possible exception of his best friend, that Makoto had ever opened up to. The usual demeanour of the gentle Iwatobi captain was a million miles from this scared boy that had just poured out his soul who was sitting opposite him waiting.

“So” said the butterfly swimmer, wondering where to begin and why he had acted as he had.

Green eyes flicked upwards to meet the stern gaze of the teal-eyed boy before returning to staring at his hands that were resting in his lap. In this moment, as their eyes met Sousuke realised that Makoto was anxious, no make that resigned about what he thought was going to happen, whether it be to hear some derogatory comment or another form of verbal humiliation. The dark haired teen reached over and took hold of the other boy’s hands and squeezed them gently in what he was hoping would come across as reassurance. Clearing his throat he began to speak again, his words falling over themselves as he tried to explain everything at once, not knowing where to start or what to prioritise.

“When I got to High School I discovered that I found both boys and girls attractive, but it is only boys that I have any real physical attraction to”

The blush spreading across his face as he admitted for the first time, out loud how he felt. Sousuke could see that Makoto had raised his head at the words being spoken and was looking at him with what could only be described as shock with a hint of confusion, coupled with puzzlement.  
“It doesn’t matter who I like though, as I said you I understand more than you realise, my parents have told me that they will find a suitable person and organise my marriage to them. They are already looking, we have been to a number of gatherings to meet potential matches.”

Looking at the backstroke swimmer he could see silent tears rolling down his cheeks, lifting one hand, Sousuke brushed the tears that were streaking down Makoto’s face, gently wiping his thumb underneath the vivid green eye. Smiling for this first time that day, possible since the beginning of High School, the teal eyes expressing all the emotions that he had been repressing.

“No-one understands about abstinence until marriage. The boys in the dorms are always sneaking out to meet up with girls. I can’t, I can’t give them what they want.” Sousuke’s voice rising in frustration at his situation. “I want to go out, I want to date, but I can’t.” his voice cracking. “And liking boys makes it even harder. Who is ever going to want me?”

The quiet boy opposite stood from the bench, pulling away from the hands of the other boy, scared that he had frightened him off Sousuke opening his mouth to call out a frantic apology. However, Makoto was quicker and moved around the table to sit next to the dark-haired teen, wrapping his arms around him and into a warm embrace. 

“I feel the same” whispered Makoto “I want all the same, but I can’t.”

Relaxing into the strong arms of the Iwatobi captain, Sousuke realised how nice the boy smelt, it was a combination of chlorine with undertones of fresh grass, altogether very pleasant. Breathing in deeply he reached his arms around the other’s waist, feeling the toned muscles shift in surprise, and then softening into the returned hug.

The two swimmers sat in silence enjoying the company and the quiet comfort they were taking for the other. Knowing that there was another person that was in the same position and that they were no longer alone in their anxiety of their shared situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completely lost the thread with this story, so I am stopping it here. I might add some one-shots to the collection though, I like the idea of them meeting and what goes on before the end of their school careers. However, work is really giving me a kicking still, in fact worse than the previous comment I made about it, seriously busy and not much time to do anything else.
> 
> I have had part of this chapter floating around for a few weeks hoping that I would get back into it and write something better, but I guess it was not meant to be.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this last instalment of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a quick break from the main story to get out other ideas that are floating around my head at the moment.
> 
> Sorry for any errors. Any ideas are welcome.


End file.
